Avatar and Others Chatroom
by Dragonrage1234
Summary: Craziness is ensured when characters from TV shows and video games appear along with Aang and the others from Avatar.
1. Names and Introductions

(This doesn't belong to me. Seriously, if it did Azula would be the first to die)

_The Angsty Prince has logged on._

_Goth Queen has logged on._

Angsty Prince: WHY DO THEY HAVE TO CALL ME ANGST ALL THE TIME!!!!

Goth Queen: At least it's better than Goth Queen...

_Circus Freak has logged on._

_Psychopath has logged on._

Psychopath:... WHO NAMED ME PSYCHOPATH!!!!

Circus Freak: Idk.

Angsty Prince and Goth Queen: LOL!!!

Psychopath: Not funny Zuko and Mai...

Angsty Prince: Whatever Azula...

_Sokkaisanidiot has logged on._

Everyone: ROFL!!!!!

Sokkaisanidiot: What?

Angsty Prince: How long have you been an idiot lol!!

Sokkaisanidiot: WHAT THE HECK WHO MESSED WITH MY NAME!!!!

_Blind Bandit has logged on._

_Waterbender1012 has logged on._

Blind Bandit: I don't know how I'm able to type on here...

Waterbender1012: Who's in here?

Angsty Prince: Me.

Goth Queen: Me.

Psychopath: Me.

Circus Freak: Me.

Sokkaisanidiot: Me.

Waterbender1012: Sokka, why is your name Sokkaisanidiot?

Sokkaisanidiot: Idk, someone switched it from what it was before!!!

Psychopath: At least it's better than Psychopath...

Blind Bandit: I'm guessing that's you Azula?

Psychopath: Yes...

Circus Freak: We still don't have a clue on why you was named Psychopath, but I think it was the writers choices.

Sokkaisanidiot: I heard that the three of them are going to log on today.

Blind Bandit: I wonder what they're like?

Sokkaisanidiot: One of them probably named me this because they dislike me.

Circus Freak: I think Rikku did it.

Sokkaisanidiot: I KNEW IT SHE DOES DISLIKE ME!!!!!!!!

_Claws of Dark has logged on._

_Stonegirl has logged on._

_Seekinglight has logged on._

Blind Bandit: Wow, all three of them logged on at the sametime.

Seekinglight: I'm guessing nearly everybodies online right now?

Sokkaisanidiot: RIKKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!

Claws of Dark: I don't know what your talking about moron.

Stonegirl: Rikku what did you do now?

Claws of Dark: Nothing, Sokka is just acting like a moron.

Angsty Prince: Who named me Angsty Prince, Mai Goth Queen, and Azula Psychopath?

Claws of Dark: Now that was me.

Goth Queen: Why did you name us this?

Claws of Dark: Because your personalities matched it.

_Avatar has logged on._

Avatar: I can't believe Toph can see the key's to type.

Blind Bandit: It's probably because it's braile.

Sokkaisanidiot: Which one of you two named me Sokkaisanidiot?

Seekinglight: Actually I saw Azula do it.

Psychopath: I didn't do that.

Seekinglight: That's a lie because me, Charity, and Rikku saw it.

Psychopath: I dislike you three...

Claws of Dark: Hold on changing my name since this one sucks.

_Claws of Dark has logged off._

_Bloodseeker has logged on._

Bloodseeker: Back.

Blind Bandit: Good name.

Bloodseeker: Thanks.

Angsty Prince: Why do I have to be named Angsty Prince?

Bloodseeker: Because your Angst.

Everybody except Mai and Zuko: ROFL!!!

Seekinglight: Good one Rikku.

Stonegirl: Nice.

"She is definetly going to pay for this!!!" yelled Zuko.

"I'm so going to kill Rikku" thought Mai.

Psychopath: I'm guessing this one comes from my nickname Monster?

Seekinglight: Yeah.

Stonegirl: You might notice that you have a button at the bottom.

Waterbender1012: You mean the one that says kick or ban?

Stonegirl: Yeah, use it if needed.

Bloodseeker: Want me bring in Organization 13?

Seekinglight: Sure, besides, they're going to like the names we gave them.

_Organization 13 has all logged on._

Emo: I'M NOT EMO!!!!

Firestarter: Cool.

Imreallyagirl: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Mansex: MY NAMES NOT MANSEX!!!!

Ieatkids: WHAT THE!!!!!

Thunder: I can deal with this one.

Imanunluckygambler: I'M NOT UNLUCKY!!!

Sniperifle: I like my name.

Sissyboy: I'M NOT A SISSY JUST BECAUSE I LIKE FLOWERS!!!!

Elfman: I'M NOT AN ELF!!!!!!

WindsofDespair: I love this name.

Roxyoursoxoff: I got an awesome name!

Mystic Drawer: I like this one.

Heartreborn: My name Rocks!!!!

Blind Bandit: You've out done yourself this time Rikku.

Psychopath: Now this is great work.

Seekinglight: Yeah, well get use to KH people and others showing up in here, and speaking of that it's time to shut off.

Everyone: Night!

I hope you thought it was funny, and please review this so I can learn more about this stuff.


	2. Azula Gets Beat Up

(Again I own nothing)

_**Everyone has logged on.**_

**Angsty Prince:** Wow, that was weird.

**Firestarter:** Got that right.

**Goth Queen:** I seriously don't want to know why your name is Firestarter.

**Angsty Prince:** Same...

**Firestarter:** You two are as emo as Zexion.

**Emo:** I'M NOT EMO, AND CHANGE MY NAME ALREADY!!!!

_**Emo is now known as I'maprettypony.**_

**Imaprettypony:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**Roxyoursoxoff:** Hahaha.

**Sissyboy:** Why does my name have to be Sissyboy!!!

_**Sissyboy is now known as Laxarenelove.**_

**Thunder:** HEY!!!!

**Bloodseeker:** Sorry.

_**Laxarenelover is now known as Barneyfan.**_

**Heartreborn:** BAD MEMORIES BAD MEMORIES!!!!!

**Seekinglight:** Mutes Roxas

**Stonegirl:** That was... weird.

**Seekinglight:** What's his problem Axel?

**Firestarter:** Barney attacked him when he was younger is his problem.

**Everyone:** ROFL!!!!!

**Seekinglight:** Should I unmute him now?

**Imaprettypony:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Stonegirl:** Mutes Imaprettypony

**Psychopath:** I dislike you Rikku...

**Bloodseeker:** Whatever you say Azula.

_**Lionsbarrage has logged on.**_

**Lionsbarrage:** This isn't the Naruto chatroom...

**Seekinglight:** Alright who invited Sasuke?

**Bloodseeker:** I did to see what would happen if he ran into Sephiroth.

_**Iwearspande has logged on.**_

**Iwearspande: GREAT MY BOLDS STUCK, WITH MY CAPS!!!!**

**Everyone:** ROFL!!!!!!

**MisterEmo has logged on.**

"I'M NOT EMO!!!!!!!!" yelled Cloud.

"WHO MESSED AROUND WITH MY LABTOP AND CHANGED MY NAME AND RUINED MY KEYBOARD!!!!!" yelled Sephiroth.

**MisterEmo & Iwearspande: WHO CHANGED OUR NAMES AND MESSED AROUND WITH OUR COMPUTERS!!!**

**Psychopath:** It wasn't me.

**Circusfreak: **Hi Azula, how was changing Sephiroth's and Cloud's names around along with ruining their keyboards and bolding it go?

**MisterEmo & Iwearspande: YOUR DEAD AZULA!!!!!!!!!**

**Psychopath:** Nice going Ty Lee now the Ultimate One Winged Angel and Cloud is going be after me!!!!!!!!!

**Call911:** Why's my name now Call911????

**Bloodseeker:** That's because your an idiotic scientist who blows up his experiments Vexen.

**Mansex:** Why's my name still Mansex!!!!

**Bloodseeker:** Because your in love with Marly?

**Everyone except Barneyfan and Mansex:** ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lionsbarrage:** I'm going to see if anyone from the Naruto chat wants to come in brb.

**Circusfreak:** Where's Sokka?

**StopstalkingmeTyLee:** QUIT FOLLOWING ME TY LEE!!!!!!!

_**Kyoshi Warrior has logged on.**_

**StopstalkingmeTylee:** Suki!

**Kyoshi Warrior:** Ty Lee, leave Sokka alone, because he's already going out with me.

**Mystic Drawer:** Should I unmute Roxas now????

**Seekinglight:** Sure, knock yourself out.

**Heartreborn has been unmuted**.

**Heartreborn:** Please change Marluxia's name again.

**Bloodseeker:** Fine.

_**Barneyfan is now known as Nobody.**_

**Avatar:**What just happened?

**Angsty Prince:** You don't want to know.

**Watebender1012:** Wow, looks like Azula's gonna die.

"YES SHE'S FINALLY GOING TO BE DEAD!!!!" yelled Mai and Zuko.

**Goth Queen:** $10 on Sephiroth and Cloud.

**Angsty Prince:** $50 on Sephiroth and Cloud.

**Psychopath:** Don't make me come in there...

**Nobody:** At least this name is better than Sissyboy.

**Seekinglight:** Are we forgetting something?

**Stonegirl:** I forgot to unmute Zexion!!

_**Imaprettypony is now unmuted.**_

**Imaprettypony:** Can I have a name change?

_**Imaprettypony is now Emokid.**_

**Emokid:** DARN YOU RIKKU!!!!

Azula's webcam comes online showing a fight happening.

**Everyone: GO SEPHIROTH AND CLOUD KILL AZULA!!!!!**

**Blind Bandit:** Awesome, she's going to be sent to the hospital at this rate.

**Bloodseeker:** I wonder what's taking Sauske so long.

**Lionsbarrage:** Back.

_**9TailedFox has logged on.**_

_**Hinata has logged on.**_

_**Mansbestfriend has logged on.**_

**Lionsbarrage:** They're the only people who was online at the time.

**9TailedFox:** Cool!

_**WeaponsMaster has logged on.**_

**Stonegirl:** TEN-TEN RUN MAI'S THE WEAPON MASTER ON HERE!!!!

**Goth Queen:** ...

**Bloodseeker:** Uh oh.

_**ChainofDestiny has logged on.**_

**Seekinglight:** NEJI FIND A PLACE TO HIDE TEN-TEN FAST BEFORE MAI COMES AFTER HER AND KILLS HER!!!!

**ChainofDestiny:** Ten-Ten change your name now, unless you want to be killed by whoever Mai is.

**SniperRifle:** Mai's Goth Queen.

**Firestarter:** Only reason why we're not speaking that much is because Xenmas is getting beat up by Larxane, Saix, Marly, and Zexion right now.

**Seekinglight:** Kick him in the shins for me.

**Firestarter:** You got it kido.

**Elfman:** Can I have a name change???

_**Elfman is now Monkeyman.**_

**Monkeyman: AHHHHHHHHHHHH BAD MEMORIES BAD MEMORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Monkeyman has been muted.**

**Bloodseeker: Azula toggle the bold off right now...**

**Psychopath: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Psychopath has been banned.**

**Seekinglight: Great she left the bold running still...**

**Barnbody: Well at least it's not Imagirl anymore.**

_**Gambler Queen has logged on.**_

**UnluckyGambler: HOW COME HER NAME'S BETTER THAN MY NAME!!**

**Seekinglight: Because she's the Hokage of The Leaf Village.**

**Gambler Queen: Shikamaru's working on turning off the bold right now.**

**9TailedHokage: Well at least that crazy Azula won't be online for now.**

**Stonegirl:** Hey the bolds off now.

**Seekinglight:** Kudos to Shikamaru.

**Stonegirl:** I wonder which program he used to get this to work.

**Avatar:** Why's Azula running around and screaming her head off?

**Waterbender1012:** Because Sephiroth and Cloud are after her Aang.

**StopstalkingmeTyLee:** I just now got back from my date, and I think I lost I.Q points from reading this.

_**SmartestShinobi has logged on.**_

**Stonegirl:** What's up Shikamaru?

**SmartestShinobi:** Nm, just logging on because I'm bored right now.

**Waterbender1012:** Looks like Sokka's got competition in the plan category.

**SmartestShinobi:** It would be a drag anyways, since it would be a tie.

**Seekinglight:**I think we better get going now, unless you want Sephiroth and Cloud to stay out there.

**Bloodseeker:** Well cya later.

Please review, and also if you want me to add you in here then give me what name you want, and I'll add you.


	3. Hidon and Ichigo enters

(Still own nothing)

_**Angsty Prince & Goth Queen has logged on.**_

**Angsty Prince:** Looks like Azula got what she deserved yesterday.

**Goth Queen:** Yeah, to bad I didn't think of that.

**Angsty Prince:** I wonder if anyone else is going to log on today.

_**Emokid & KeybladeMasta has logged on.**_

**Emokid:** Must... Kill... Sora.

**KeybladeMasta:** I already beat you once Zexion, and don't think I won't do it a second time.

_**BlindfoldedDarkness has logged on.**_

_**Psychopath has logged on.**_

**BlindfoldedDarkness:** What did I just walk into?

**Angsty Prince:** You don't want to know.

**Psychopath: Great my bolds stuck...**

**Angsty Prince & Goth Queen: HA IN YOUR FACE AZULA!**

_**Firestarter has logged on.**_

**Firestarter:** Who hacked into Vexen's computer and set it to play PBJT?

**Psychopath: It wasn't me.**

_**Circus Freak has logged on.**_

**Circus Freak:** Hey Azula, how did hacking into Vexen's computer go?

**Psychopath: TY LEE QUIT MENTIONING WHAT I DO WHEN OTHERS ARE ONLINE!**

**Circus Freak:** Where is everybody?

**Angsty Prince: **Stalking each other.

**Goth Queen:** I'm waiting for Saix to get on so we can torment him.

**BlindfoldedDarkness:** That sounds like something I'd enjoy also.

_**Monkeyman has logged on.**_

**Monkeyman: Why's my font bolded?**

**Firestarter: Not again, Azula change it back before we kill you.**

**Psychopath: MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA NEVAH!**

**Firestarter: You wanna die Azula!**

**Psychopath: Bring it on Firestarter!**

**Thunder????**

**Psychopath has been set on fire by Firestarter.**

**Angst Prince & Goth Queen: Lol!**

_**Avatar has logged on.**_

**Avatar: Why's the font bolded again?**

**Firestarter: Azula did it.**

**Avatar: And who's BlindfoldedDarkness and KeybladeMasta?**

**Firestarter: Sora is KeybladeMasta, and Riku is BlindfoldedDarkness.**

**KeybladeMasta: I guess we're stuck with the bold on.**

_**Seekinglight has logged on.**_

_**Stonegirl has logged on.**_

_**Bloodseeker has logged on.**_

**Bloodseeker: How did she get out of the hospital this fast?**

**Stonegirl: Don't know, but she's going to be going back now.**

**Psychopath: Your aims as bad as Larxane's and also as bad as her hairstyle.**

**Thunder: ...**

**Thunder has struck Azula with lightning.**

**Firestarter has set Azula on fire again.**

**Bloodseeker: Ouch...**

**Seekinglight?**

**Stonegirl: Okay who messed with the bold button again?**

**Angsty Prince: Azula did it.**

**Monkeyman: Your sister is a psycho Zuko.**

**Angsty Prince: And is as much of a pyro as Axle is.**

"Oh no, their going to find out I got a crush on Azula!" thought Axle.

**Seekinglight: Well the bolds going to be on for a longtime, might as well deal with it.**

**Psychopath: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Seekinglight: ... LOSER!**

**Psychopath: DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU!**

**Monkeyman**: Hey the bolds off!

**Stonegirl:** Sweet dude!

**Emokid:** MUST KILL SORA!

_**Emokid has been muted**_

**Bloodseeker:** That was getting annoying.

**BlindfoldedDarkness:** As annoying as Sora after he eats sugar, or as annoying as Xenmas trying to steal hearts?

**Bloodseeker: **As annoying as both of them.

_**Number1protector has logged in**_

**Stonegirl: **O.o WHAT'S ICHIGO DOING HERE!

**Bloodseeker:** Idk.

"At least they haven't found out about my crush on Azula." thought Axle

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AZULA LOL!" shouted Roxas and Namine.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" shouted Axle.

_**Heartreborn has logged in**_

_**Mysticdrawer has logged in**_

**Numberoneprotector:** ... WHO BROUGHT ME HERE I DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!

**Bloodseeker: **SHUT UP BEFORE THAT CREEPY ORGANIZATION OUT OF NARUTO LOGS IN!

**Goth Queen:** What's her problem?

**Seekinglight:** One of them has a crush on her.

**Angsty Prince:** Which one?

**Seekinglight:** Hidon...

Everyone watches Azula run screaming fuzzy man.

**Heartreborn:** Azula is way ooc right now.

**Mysticdrawer:** You can say that again

**Psychopath:** FUZZY LAVA!

**Seekinglight:** What the heck!

**Bloodseeker:** ROFL!

_**Vampiric Reaper has logged on**_

**Bloodseeker is running for her dear life!**

**Psychopath: **GIVE ME A BANANA!

**Avatar:** SOMEBODY SHUT AZULA UP!

**Bloodseeker has now returned**

**Bloodseeker: **Is Hidon gone?

**Vampiric Reaper:** Right here gorgeous.

**Goth Queen:** Wow she wasn't kidding about that Hidon being in love with her thing.

**Psychopath:** I WANT MY BABY BACK BABY BACK RIBS!

**Angsty Prince:** O.o What the?

**Circusfreak:** I'm suppose to be the insane and random one!

**Circusfreak:** I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK HOME NOW!

**Goth Queen:** What the?

**Bloodseeker:** Shes acting as insane as that one girl from that fanfic my sister read.

**Stonegirl:** She still thinks it's funny that she threatens to feed people to her rabid dog.

**Seekinglight:** Shaadup Azula!

**Psychopath is laughing like a preppy old dude.**

**Bloodseeker & Goth Queen:** Must destroy peppiness!

**Watches Azula get another concussion**

**Bloodseeker:** Maybe we should shut down before Azula wakes up screaming.

**Everyone:** OKAY GOODNIGHT!

Please review, and I hope you liked that Namine and Roxas part. (Azula: MUHAHAHAHA) (Me: GET OUT OF THE END PART BEFORE I HAVE YOU KILLED!) (Azula: Runs like the wind)


	4. Akatsuki and Sessomaru

(I own nothing at all okay.)

**Vampiric Reaper and Bloodseeker has logged on**

**Bloodseeker:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Vampiric Reaper:** Is it my name on here?

**Bloodseeker:** No just that your on here!!

**Vampiric Reaper:** I'll take that as a compliment.

**Angsty Prince & Goth Queen has logged on**

**Bloodseeker:** SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE!!

**Goth Queen:** With what?

**Worldsbiggestidiot has logged on**

**Worldsbiggestidiot:** First I was psychopath and now this, I'll brb.

**Worldsbiggestidiot has logged off**

**Psychopath has logged on**

**Bloodseeker has punched Hidan**

**Angsty Prince:** What did he do this time?

**Bloodseeker:** He was being stupid.

**PaperCrane has logged on**

**UnfotunateSouls has logged on**

**Fireshark has logged on**

**ILoveTobi has logged on**

**ILoveDeidara has logged on**

**MangekyoEyes has logged on**

**PuppetBandit has logged on**

**Eight Of Hearts has logged on**

**Plantman has logged on**

**Bloodseeker:** WHO INVITED THEM!!

**Vampiric Reaper:** I did, since their also allowed to join.

**Tenseiga has logged on**

**SeekingLight has logged on**

**Stonegirl has logged on**

**SeekingLight:** What the??

**Stonegirl:** Alright, what's the Akatsuki doing here?

**Bloodseeker:** Hidan did it...

**SeekingLight:** Look at Rikku blush LOL!

**SeekingLight has been punched by Bloodseeker**

**Bloodseeker has been kicked in the stomach by SeekingLight**

**Stonegirl:** Looks like I'm the author until both of my siblings are back.

**PaperCrane:** I guess I can deal with this one.

**ILoveTobi:** I DON"T LOVE TOBI!!

**ILoveDeidra:** You know you wanna.

**Stonegirl:** No yaoi!!

**ILoveTobi:** What about yuri and lemon?

**Stonegirl: NONE OF THOSE EITHER THAT'S JUST SICK AND WRONG DUDE!!**

**PaperCrane:** You can say that again.

**Fireshark:** I always knew those two was in love

**Fireshark has been banned by Stonegirl**

**Tenseiga:** ...

**Bloodseeker:** Look, I'm really itching to go out sometime soon, so hurry up and bring in anyone else you planned on getting.

**SeekingLight:** I tried to invite Orchimaru, but he just sent a really nasty photo of something I'm not going to talk about.

**Tenseiga:** That sounds disturbing...

**Bloodseeker:** When I tried to invite Naraku all I got was a really disturbing picture.

**Tenseiga:** O.O

**Stonegirl:** I'd rather not talk about what happened when I tried inviting Koga and Inuyasha.

**SeekingLight:** Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shipo, and Sessomaru said yes though.

**Bloodseeker:** Tenseiga is obviously Sessomaru.

**Tenseiga:** Yes, and my brother really is stupid if he was doing something distrubing enough to not talk about.

**Bloodseeker:** It was just a picture though, besides we really dislike yaoi, yuri, and lemon.

**PaperCrane:** Is that why your sister banned Kisame?

**Stonegirl:** Yeah, that's why I banned him.

**MangekyoEyes:** I think Kisame just went shark frenzy, must have cut something on purpose to enter it.

**UnfortunateSouls:** That picture I got from Orochimaru was really disturbing and I mean really.

**Eight-Of-Hearts:** HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF!!

**Angsty Prince: **Who the &#&# are you?

**Goth Queen:** We leave for a few minutes, and come back to see a lot of disturbing things said...

**Psychopath:** LALALALALALALALALALALA, llama milk!!

**Puppetbandit:** What the &#&#?

**Plantman:** What's wrong with that girl?

**Angsty Prince:** She's my sister, and I don't even know what's wrong with her.

**Chain-of-Destiny has logged on**

**Chain-of-Destiny:** I think I lost I.Q. points from reading this.

**CherryBlossom:** I've been on here the whole time, and I think I lost almost all of my IQ points from this.

**Wolfman:** Same here, I could have been a lot better if Azula didn't do that.

**DesertBlade:** After seeing that I concur.

**Psychopath: MONKEY'S GROW ON** **TREES!!**

**Bloodseeker: **WHAT THE HECK!!

**SeekingLight:** WHAT THE?!

**Stonegirl: **ARE YOU INSANE?!

**Tenseiga:** Are the three who started this still there?

**SeekingLight:** Yeah why?

**Tenseiga:** Now would be a good time to shut down.

**SeekingLight:** Okay goodnight everyone!

Hope you liked it, please review it, and be expecting after those mentioned comes in, a suprise chapter.


	5. Sing off and My True Identity

**(Still don't own any of these things)**

**Bloodseeker has logged on.**

**Vampiric Reaper has logged on.**

**Bloodseeker:** I told you no stupid!

**Vampiric Reaper:** Can you at least give me a chance to talk?

**Bloodseeker:** Fine...

**Vampiric Reaper:** If I meet you in a dark alley feeding I'd let you join me.

**Bloodseeker is blushing at pink level**

**Vampiric Reaper:** If I had to pick someone to be with, I'd pick you.

**Bloodseeker's blush is slowly going up to red**

**Vampiric Reaper:** Ever wanted to kiss someone who's like you?

**Bloodseeker's blush is now as red as Hinata's when she's near Naruto**

**Vampiric Reaper:** What do you say about that date now Rikku?

**Bloodseeker's webcam has come on**

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I." said Rikku all tongue tied still extremely red.

**Vampiric Reaper's webcam has come on**

"Can't talk right now, well keep trying to answer if you can." said Hidan while watching her blush even a lot more red then before.

**Papercrane:** SAY YES ALREADY!

**Vampiric Reaper:** I THOUGHT ME AND RIKKU WAS THE ONLY TWO ONLINE!!

**Bombarment:** We was all on before you two even logged on.

**Pervy Monk:** Who named me this?

**Demon Hunter:** Not sure, but it matches you lol!

**Foxtrot:** What's a foxtrot?

**Wolfman:** Idk.

**Spirt Preistess:** Why is your name Bloodseeker anyways?

**Pure Light:** Can you tell us Rikku?

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y."

Right after that Rikku fainted from how red she was and the fact there was other people watching their conversation.

**HeartReborn:** Is there a doctor in the house?

**Vampiric Reaper:** I'll go do it, but I'm leaving the web cam on in case.

Hidan came right into Rikku's room to try and wake her up, but he had to cover his ears because Rikku was blasting her music really loud.

"I didn't know she listened to Evanescence." said Hidan.

**Cherry Blossom:** Actually her other two family members listen to the same things as she does.

"Alright, now to wake her up before I get discovered." said Hidan.

"Baseball bat attack!" yelled someone.

"Who are you?" asked Hidan.

"Hidan, what are you doing here?" asked the person.

"Wait are you the author?" asked Hidan.

"Fine my real name is (gulp) Angela." I said really not wanting people to know that.

"And Rikku's already awake, and she told me that she says yes to the date." I said.

"Alright I'll go back to the base then." said Hidan walking out the room.

**SeekingLight:** I guess you know the truth now.

**Animal:** HIDE ME RAVEN'S GOING TO KILL ME!!

**Darkness:** BEAST BOY YOUR DEAD FOR LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF!!

**Bloodseeker:** ROFL!!

**Psychopath's web cam has came on**

"I AM THE CANDY MAN!" shouted Azula while trying to sing.

**SeekingLight:** MY EARS!!

"Not like you can do any better than me Angela." said Azula.

"Okay, try matching this." I answered.

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind._

**(AN: I don't own Call Me When Your Sober, or Candyman)**

**Everyone: Ten out of ten to Angela!**

**Psychopath:** What about me?

**Everbody: Zero out of ten because that was distrubing!!**

**SeekingLight:** Well time to shut down, see you all tomorrow!

--

The next one will have Rikku and Hidan's date, I hope you enjoyed this one, and please review.


	6. The Date and Sleep Over

**(I own nothing, and prepare to see the once in a lifetime date between Rikku and Hidan, and the sleepover)**

"Rikku, Hidan's outside waiting for you!" shouted Charity.

"I'll be down shortly!" I yelled back while getting on my set of clothes I only wear when I go club hopping, or on a date.

I jumped on the stairway handle bar, slide down, and ran outside where Hidan was waiting at.

"So, where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you'd like anywhere I normally go, so you pick." answered Hidan.

"Bad idea to try the beach, because your fan girls would jump me." I said.

By the look on his face, I'd have to say that Hidan was agreeing with me for once.

"Maybe a movie, then we can stop by some place to eat." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." said Hidan.

Right after I got in the car, Hidan got in it, and started driving to the theater.

"What kind of music are you into anyways Hidan?" I asked.

"Metal and sometimes rock." answered Hidan.

"Charity was thinking about inviting Light, Ryuk, Misa, Rem, and Reito to the chatroom." I said.

"Doesn't Reito have that perverted crush on Misa?" asked Hidan.

"Yeah, that dude is sick and wrong." I answered.

"He better not try anything on you, because if I see him make one move it's curtains for L." said Hidan.

"Uh how about we skip the movie and just get something to eat is that better?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah, because my fan girls might be at the movies ready to attack you at anytime given." answered Hidan.

"Actually, look in front of you dude." I said.

He looked right ahead and saw his fangirls blocking the road to the restaurant, and they looked ready to riot because of Hidan dating me.

"Ah great, it's either we make them faint, or we drive right through them." suggested Hidan.

"What's the make them faint option?" I asked.

"This." said Hidan right as he pulled me into a kiss.

**Three hours later (Wow a new record!)**

"That... was... strange." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well, I think maybe I should get you home." said Hidan.

"Good idea." I said.

**Present Day, at the sleepover**

"You go girl!" shouted Ty Lee.

"I SHALL DESTROY THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" shouted Azula.

"Whatever psychopath." I said.

That's when the vents fell open revealing all the akatsuki men **(except Pein)** on the floor.

Pein walked in through the front door.

"And this is why you still don't have girlfriends at all." said Konan.

"I'm glad I took the front door, besides Deidara suggested this one plan." said Pein.

"Hey Charity." said Sasori.

"H-hey Sasori." answered Charity cheeks turning pink.

"Charity and Sasori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I said.

"Hey!" said Charity.

"Look what the heck are you all doing here?" asked Konan.

"Deidara wanted to see what you was talking about, and while they just went throught the vent, I came here to warn you." answered Pein truthfully.

"Rikku marry me!" shouted Kisame.

"Close your eyes and count to ten a couple hundred times." I answered.

While Kisame was counting I threw him out the window for asking that.

"Any other takers?" I asked.

"Rikku marry me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, you want your cash on fire?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Kakuzu.

"You ask me that again then you'll be seeing your cash on fire." I answered.

"NO NOT MY MONEY!!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Charity, marry me?" asked Deidara.

"No thanks, and ask me that again, then you'll be sent flying all the way to New York." answered Charity.

Sasori looked like he was about ready to attack Deidara for asking Charity to marry him.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" asked Hidan.

"Your only just saying that because you want to play seven minutes in heaven with me." I answered.

"No I'm not!" protested Hidan.

"I can tell your lying." said Toph.

"We'll be getting out of here now see ya!" said Hidan quickly pushing everyone out.

"That was strange." said Azula.

"Can we just go to sleep now?" asked Mai.

"Fine, night everyone." I answered.

"Night!"

--

Please review, and if you want me to add other characters, or have any ideas please share them.


	7. Kushina Enters!

**(I don't own anything, and please ignore that Axel having a crush on Azula thing that happened in the third one, them falling in love with each other will come later)**

**SeekingLight has logged on**

**Stonegirl has logged on**

**Bloodseeker has logged on**

**Red Ninja has logged on**

**SeekingLight:** Who the heck are you?

**Red Ninja:** I am the number one knuckle headed ninja of the Whirlpool Village, Kushina Uzumaki!

**SeekingLight:** Excuse us for a moment.

**9TailedFox has logged on**

**9TailedFox:** Why did you have to wake me up at 4 am to see something!

**Stonegirl:** Naruto, we have something important to tell you.

**Vampiric Reaper has logged on**

**Vampiric Reaper:** Hey good looking what's cooking?

**(At the Akatsuki base)**

"Batter up!" shouted Rikku.

She threw a baseball up and swung at it, which hit Hidan square on the back of his head.

"I'll repeat this again, this is why you guys don't have girlfriends!" said Konan.

"What about me?" asked Pein.

"Well, you don't count since you have me Pein." answered Konan.

"WHAT!!" shouted Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu.

"What you didn't know we was going out?" asked Pein.

"No! I've lost Konan, but at least I still have Rikku." answered Deidara.

"Hey Rikku, want to go out again?" asked Hidan.

"WHAT!!" shouted the same 4 from earlier.

Pein and Konan was giving me the say yes look, while Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu gave me the say no one. Itachi, and Sasori didn't care, and Tobi was acting how he normally did around other people, although he could just reveal what he looks like without the mask for once.

"Yes, I'll got out on another date with you, in fact my sister's planning a vacation to the Bahama's for all of us." answered Rikku.

"Great, what did she say about our roommates?" asked Konan.

"It'll be decided by coin flip, and don't worry you can switch people if you want too." answered Rikku.

"When are we going?" asked Kisame.

"Tomorrow, and you better pack up for the trip of a lifetime folks!" answered Rikku.

**(Back to the chatroom finally!)**

**Bloodseeker:** So sis, does everyone else know about our vacation cruise?

**SeekingLight:** Charity sent the email's out, the Inuyasha cast couldn't come, and Ichigo said that he can come.

**Stonegirl:** The KH cast agreed, and so did the Avatar cast.

**9TailedFox:** And only the Akatsuki can come because the rest of us have missions.

**SeekingLight:** We'll get you something nice.

**Vampiric Reaper:** I have the strangest feeling ever that Azula is online watching us talk right now.

**Psychopath:** DARN IT, FOILED AGAIN!!

**Paper Crane:** No comment.

**SeekingLight:** Sorry, but we're going to have to cut this one short so we can get ready to go, so cya.

--

Sorry about how short it is, but I'll try to add the cruise chapters today, or as soon as possible folks, and please review.


	8. The Cruise Part 1

**(I own nothing and get ready to see what madness is going to happen now!)**

**List of Roommates**

_Rikku and Hidan_

_Pein and Konan_

_Charity and Sasori_

_Azula and Ty Lee_ **(Not pairing, and if you see any other person that's a guy and a guy, or a girl and girl they aren't paired)**

_Katara and Aang_

_Deidara and Zetsu_

_Me and Tobi_

_Itachi and Kisame_

_Sokka and Suki_

_Zuko and Mai_

_Larxane and Zexion_

_Xenmas and Xigbar_

_Roxas and Namine_

_Marluxia and Vexen_

_Saix and Xaldain_

_Laexaus and Demyx_

_Donald, Goofy, and Mickey_

**Single Rooms**

_Axel_

_Kakuzu_

_Riku_

--

**(Rikku's POV)**

We walked into our room and set our things down before we started unpacking everything.

"Rikku, let's try something we haven't done yet." said Hidan.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that Hidan." I replied.

"Maybe we should get started right now." said Hidan.

He walked over to me and started kissing me.

--

**(Nobodies POV)**

Konan had gotten Pein because Deidara had lost the coin toss between her and Zetsu, she was filled with joy at the fact she had Pein all to her self. Konan couldn't have been anymore happier, Pein was extremely happy, though he never did show the fact he was at all.

"So Pein, what should we do now?" asked Konan.

"This." answered Pein while kissing her.

--

**(Charity and Sasori's room)**

"So, how's your puppet making been?" asked Charity.

"Great so far, I was able to make some more puppets to add to my army." answered Sasori.

"What about you?" asked Sasori.

"Same old, trying to figure out how this full blown invulnerability happened to me." answered Charity.

"I'd have to say that, it could be an evolution of your original abilities." said Sasori.

"Interesting theory, it just might be that." replied Charity.

_"Charity, go tell the others to get ready for dinner, and get Rikku, Hidan, Pein, and Konan out of their make out sessions." I said._

_"Alright, I'm on it." answered Charity._

"Sasori, get ready for dinner, and go tell the others while I take care of telling Rikku, Hidan, Pein, and Konan about it." said Charity.

"Alright, see ya there Charity." replied Sasori.

She walked over to Rikku and Hidan's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, quit making out and get ready for dinner!" yelled Charity.

"Alright already." said Rikku just as she opened the door.

Hidan came out wiping lipstick marks off his face, which happened to be the same shade Rikku is wearing.

She walked up to Pein and Konan's room, Konan answered the door.

"Both of you stop making out and get ready for dinner." said Charity.

"We wasn't making out." protested Konan.

That's when Pein walked out with Konan's lipstick on his face.

"You was too making out." said Charity.

"Great, time to take care of this problem." said Pein.

"Won't work, I'm invincible, not even weathering, erosion, your Rinagan, the other Pein's, paper, or anything else can hurt me." said Charity.

"Aren't you and Sasori dating?" asked Konan.

"No we're not!" protested Charity.

"Yes you are, your telling us a lie, which is revealed at the fact that your blushing right now." said Pein.

"Okay we're going out." said Charity.

"And you two haven't even been making out at all?" asked Konan.

"No we just talk to each other, besides I'm not sure if I'm ready for that part of a relationship." answered Charity.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at dinner then." said Pein.

"Yeah, cya later." said Charity.

--

"No! I lost Rikku and Konan!" shouted Deidara while crying his eyes off.

"Don't worry Deidara-senpai, how about Angel?" asked Tobi.

"Who would want to date that wacky nerdy girl!" shouted Deidara.

"What did you just say about me?" I asked.

"Please don't kick me off, I need this job to buy my clay please!" pleaded Deidara.

"Fine, but just so you know, I like you as friend. Don't get any ideas though Deidara, since your not really my type at all." I answered.

"Now I'll never be kissed!" shouted Deidara.

Just then a Deidara fangirl kissed him.

"Well, at least that's what fangirls are for." said Deidara happily.

"Hey Angel wait up!" shouted Tobi running away quickly.

"Hey Tobi wait for me!" shouted Deidara.

--

How things went at dinner will come next chapter, I'm on a roll today folks! So please review!


	9. The Cruise Part 2

**(I own nothing still, and I forgot to add Toph, Iroh, Song, and Haru and Ichigo to the list sorry)**

"Me and Pein will have the spaghetti together." said Konan.

"It's not Italian night though." said Charity.

"I'll have the Flaming Alaskan." said Itachi.

"I'll have one too." said Azula.

"I shall have one too, since I heard it's quite tasty." said Iroh.

"How about some sake Rikku?" asked Hidan.

"Sounds good, just don't try spiking it because that won't work at all." answered Rikku.

Katara and Aang had ice cream right in front of them, and they both was eating it.

"How did you two get ice cream?" I asked.

"Just read the fine print." answered Katara.

Right when they started eating the Flaming Alaskans, Azula guzzled down her drink, while Iroh breathed it out.

"How did you do that?" asked Itachi.

"Where I come from I'm known as the Dragon of The West." answered Iroh.

"Zuko's known as the Exiled Prince, I'm known as Circus Freak, Mai's known as the Red Ninja, and Azula's known as the Psychopathic Princess." said Ty Lee.

"I'm not psychopathic!" shouted Azula.

"Hey don't yell at her like that Psychopathic Princess." said Konan.

"Shut up paper flower." said Azula.

"Hey don't say that about Konan." said Pein.

"Nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with it!" shouted Rikku.

"Let's get out of here Pein." said Konan.

"I'm a tactician with a murderous intent, but not a psychopath." said Azula.

"How does that not mean your not a psycho?" asked Ty Lee.

"Nice one Ty Lee!" I shouted while giving her a high-five.

"Come on Rikku let's go." said Hidan.

"Yeah, who wants to be around a Psychopathic Monsterific Princess." said Rikku.

"I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH!!" shouted Azula.

"Yeah whatever monster." said Charity.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Zuko and Mai.

"When we get to the pier your both dead!" shouted Azula.

"Hey Charity, maybe we should go back to our room." said Sasori.

"I gotta go right now, good night!" said Charity.

"Come on Tobi, let's go back to our room." I said.

"Yeah, Tobi rather not get drunk anyways." said Tobi.

**The next day in Rikku and Hidan's room**

Hidan woke up and noticed Rikku was still asleep turned over, he quietly got up and poured into a glass a blood pack.

"Rikku, wake up and drink I put some hangover medicine in it." whispered Hidan.

Rikku woke up and drank it all down, showing that she was extremely thirsty.

"Ready for some more fun?" asked Hidan.

"I thought you'd never ask." answered Rikku.

**Pein and Konan's room**

Pein got up and wiped the lipstick of his face, and checked what time it was before starting to make some breakfast.

"Pein, do you have hangover meds?" asked Konan.

"Here, take these Konan they should get rid of your headache." answered Pein.

Konan took them, and then got up and got dressed. Pein also got dressed right after Konan did.

**Mine and Tobi's room**

I woke up to see Tobi sitting in front of the T.V. watching it, so I got right next to him.

"Cool this is my favorite show." said Tobi.

"Tobi, your watching the monitor." I said.

"Oh, so what do you want to watch?" asked Tobi.

"How about Naruto." I answered.

"Hey I can do my own stunts too ya know." said Tobi.

"The Suite Life of Zach and Cody?" I asked.

"Sure, that show is funny!" answered Tobi.

I turned on the TV and changed the channel to 59.

**Aang and Katara**

"Moring Katara." whispered Aang.

"I got a massive headache." answered Katara.

"Here, I bought some hangover medicine before we went to our room." said Aang.

"Thanks Aang." said Katara.

"No problem." said Aang.

Aang turned on the TV and changed it over to Cartoon Network.

**Charity and Sasori**

Sasori was up and working on his newest puppet, when Charity woke up and sat right next to him.

"The leg isn't done properly, here let me try." said Charity while working on the leg.

Sasori then tested out his puppet, and couldn't believe the masterful work Charity did on it.

"That's one reason of why I love you Charity." said Sasori.

"I know, so need me to tune anything up?" asked Charity.

**Roxas and Namine**

Roxas had just then woke up and saw Namine drawing pictures, he crawled over to her and sat next to her so he could watch.

"Is that Angel and Tobi?" asked Roxas.

"It is, I have a feeling that they might end up being together that's why." answered Namine.

Roxas smiled at the fact he was with someone he loved a lot.

**Sora and Kairi**

"Hey Kairi, you okay?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, just wondering what's going to happen on this cruise that's all." answered Kairi.

"You know I love you and always will Kairi." said Sora.

"I love you too Sora." said Kairi.

"So then, how about both of us going over to the pool?" asked Sora.

"Sure, just let me get changed so we can go." answered Kairi.

**Riku**

"Hey Larxane, it's me Zexion I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me baby?" asked Riku.

"Riku your dead." answered Zexion.

Riku hung up the phone and quickly ran for the bar.

**Azula and Ty Lee**

"Why can't I get a date." said Azula.

"Don't give Azula, you'll find someone you like soon." said Ty Lee.

"Roxas, why'd you fill my room with water!" shouted Axel.

"It sounded like a good prank though!" answered Roxas.

Axel turned around and met Azula's eyes.

"Hey there Firestarter." said Azula.

"Hey Dragon." said Axel.

"Azula you should go for him, he's hot, and he's giving you the eye." whispered Ty Lee.

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" asked Axel.

"Got it, I'm Azula, A-Z-U-L-A. Got it memorized?" asked Azula.

"Got it." answered Axel.

"So want to go out sometime?" asked Azula.

"Sure, I don't mind." answered Axel.

"Don't be late." said Azula.

"I wouldn't be late for it at all." said Axel.

"Come on Azula let's get you ready for your date." said Ty Lee.

**Zuko and Mai**

Zuko woke up to a mind numbing headache, and pulled out the hangover medicine and took some of it. While wiping lipstick off his face.

Mai started to get up with the same headache and was really regretting it.

"Here, take this." whispered Zuko.

Mai took it and got dressed.

--

I'm really on a roll today folks! So please review, and if you have any activities they could do please feel free to tell me.


	10. Ozai's the Captain!

**I own nothing, and get ready to laugh at what happens, this time it'll be funny folks!**

"Why did the captain say for all of us to be awake at 5 am in the freaking morning?" asked Zuko.

"No clue, maybe it's a suprise." answered Konan as she and Pein joined us.

"Sorry that we're late, we was up all night working on puppets." said Charity.

"Sasori you sly dog." said Kisame.

"We didn't do anything bad." protested Sasori.

"Yeah right." said Azula.

"The only ones missing now are Rikku and Hidan." I said.

We kept on waiting until right out of nowhere, well guess who it is folks.

"NOW ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE FOR NOT INVITING ME!!" shouted Ozai.

"Your the captain? I thought you never left the Fire Nation a single day of your life." said Charity.

"Hey! I have hobbies too, what makes you think that, don't look at me like that!!" sobbed Ozai.

"Drama Queen." said Rikku.

"My dads a cry baby." said Zuko shamefully.

"I can't believe he's my dad." said Azula.

"Congratulations brother, you've re-found your emotions!" said Iroh happily.

"I HAVE NOT!!" protested Ozai.

"Does the baby want it's bottle?" asked Ty Lee.

"OH YEAH WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH A HALF VAMPIRE WHO'S OBESSED WITH BLACK!!" answered Ozai.

"That's it your going down flaming idiot!!" shouted Rikku.

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT AT ALL PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" pleaded Ozai.

"Cry baby." I answered.

"More like Mr. Insano." corrected Rikku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Zuko and Mai.

"Want your diapers changed baby Ozai?" I asked.

"I DON'T WEAR DIAPERS!!" protested Ozai.

"Baby want it's mommy?" asked Rikku.

"I DON'T WANT MY MOMMY!!" protested Ozai more.

"I can't believe your the leader of the Fire Nation dad, when your a big baby!" shouted Zuko.

"I'M NOT A BIG BABY, AND HOW DARE YOU ZUKO!!" protested Ozai again.

"Ozai the Big Baby should be a fitting name for you." said Konan.

"I'M NOT A BIG BABY!!" protested Ozai once again.

"Then quit throwing a fit, and act like an adult you psychopathic baby!" shouted Rikku.

"SHUT UP HALF VAMPIRE ADULT MINDED LOSER!!" shouted Ozai.

Right in a flash Rikku vanished, and then we heard Ozai screaming like a little girl. Rikku reappeared right after the screaming.

"That outta teach that idiot." said Rikku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Zuko and Mai even harder.

"Thatta girl." said Hidan.

We turned away because we did not want to see a make out session at all.

"Mai are you okay?" I asked.

Mai ran over to the edge and started throwing up, she wasn't seasick when we got on here before.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Charity.

"No, it could be mono, or a stomach virus." answered Mai.

"Ty Lee, does she look pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's sickly pale, throwing up, and is running a fever." answered Ty Lee.

"How do you know it's not just a stomach virus?" asked Mai.

"Because, I was born into a family of 5 meaning I know the signs." answered Ty Lee.

"Who got her pregnant anyways?" asked Rikku.

"Zuko you sly dog." I answered.

"WHAT! I didn't get Mai pregnant!" protested Zuko.

"Your the only one who was around her the whole time stupid." said Charity.

"I'm not pregnant at all." said Mai.

"She's in denial." I said.

"WHY ME!!" sobbed Mai.

"Depression." said Rikku.

"DARN IT!!" said Mai enraged.

"Rage." said Charity.

"Please don't let me pregnant!" pleaded Mai.

"Dealing." said Katara.

"Maybe it isn't so bad after all, I don't know why I even did that." said Mai.

"Now she's in acceptance." I said.

"Congratulations Mai, you went through the phases in 2 minutes a new record!" said Ty Lee.

"I'd have to say she's two months pregnant." said Charity.

"Same here, I had to deliver baby seals in the North Pole that's how I know." agreed Katara.

I walked up to the engine room to escape the baby conversation and, to see Ozai tied up in fire proof gear.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" I laughed while pointing at Ozai.

I went out of there and rejoined the others.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Kakuzu.

"Go back to sleep." I answered.

Everyone went back to their rooms to do whatever it was they was doing.

"Tobi is wondering if we should figure out what activities to do today." said Tobi.

"Not really sure, we could try bowling." I suggested.

"Great idea!" answered Tobi.

"We'll tell the others later." I said.

"Okay nighty-night." said Tobi.

Right after that we went to sleep, although I couldn't sleep because I went to bed around 7 pm for some strange reason last night.

--

Please review, and tell me if you have any ideas to make this funny.


	11. Shadow Blows The Ship Up!

**I don't own any of the shows.**

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" shouted the radio.

I reached over and turned it off to see Tobi was channel surfing, from the looks of it there was nothing good on.

"This is one of those days I wish I brought some video games." I said.

"What are we going to do about waking the others up anyways Angela?" asked Tobi.

"We already know who the hardest people to wake up are anyways, that means that they'll have to be woken up later." I answered.

"Well, who's first on the list?" asked Tobi.

"Charity and Sasori, hopefully they aren't making out randomly." I answered.

We got up and walked over to Charity and Sasori's room, and knocked on the door before entering.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry, we was invited here, I'm Flonne." answered Flonne.

"I'm Etna, and the guy puking out the window is Laharl." said Etna.

"Are you Rikku's friends, or are you here to kill her because of a hit out on her?" I asked.

"We're her friends not hitmen, peace and love is the rightful way for us all." answered Flonne.

"Uh, yeah try explaining that to the president." I said.

"Her smiles are creeping Tobi out." said Tobi.

"Tobi, you don't have to replace me, I, my, or mine with your name all the time." I said.

"Tobi, doesn't understand." answered Tobi.

I fell down just like an anime character in a show, because of how stupid Tobi acts all the time.

"Well, who's next?" asked Charity.

"Now we have to get Rikku and Hidan, by the way, you might want to get ready to run away with your eyes bleeding." I answered.

Right when we got near the door, it was little too quiet, which was extremely strange for Rikku and Hidan since they are the partiers of our whole group. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it to see, the night class and guardians out of vampire knight inside of their room.

"WHAT THE, HOW DID THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS GET FROM CROSS ACADEMY TO HERE IN ONE FREAKIN NIGHT WITHOUT GETTING HIT BY SUNLIGHT THE WHOLETIME?!" asked Charity shocked at their arrival.

"Don't know, don't care. They want to join in on our chatroom that's probably the reason of why their here anyways Charity. Speaking of that shouldn't you be getting Pein and Konan up?" asked Rikku.

"I'd rather not wake the up after last time, seriously, Deidara needs to find a girlfriend badly." answered Charity.

"Any volunteers to date this guy?" I asked holding up Deidara's blackmail photo of him in a tutu juggling and dancing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed everyone.

"Oops, wrong photo, although now he won't have to worry about the blackmail anymore." I said.

"Well, what should we do about the psychopathic princess?" asked Rikku.

Azula came running out of her room with Ty Lee trying to pull her back in there before she started a fight.

"I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH, YOU DUMB VAMPIRIC MURDER!!" shouted Azula.

"AT LEAST MY NICKNAME ISN'T MONSTER, BECAUSE THAT NAME SUITS YOU MONSTER!!" yelled Rikku.

"Hey, calm down please, this isn't the time to be fighting now." said Hidan.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT IT YA BAT?" asked Azula.

"SURE THING, YA BATTY OLD MONSTER!!" answered Rikku.

"Oh great, someone knock them out before they destroy the ship!" shouted Sora.

Everybody stood back and wouldn't even get near them, but Axel and Hidan went in there and tried to pull them off of each other.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" shouted Shadow.

The ship was destroyed, and Shadow had ruined everything just by showing up on the ship.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" shouted Shadow.

Next thing we knew, everyone was back home right before we could even go out there and start bowling.

"Should we log on?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been too long anyways." answered Rikku.

--

**Seekinglight has logged on**

**Stonegirl has logged on**

**Bloodseeker has logged on**

**PrinceofMonsters:** What took ya so long?

**Guardian Angel:** Thank's for these good names Rikku.

**Lovefinder:** I guess this ones cool.

**Pureblood:** What name did you give Zero anyways?

**Bloodseeker:** Get ready to see, cause I think he's fixing to talk.

**Emohalfvampire:** ARGH!!

**Crossingover:** Zero calm down, it's no big deal about this!

**Lovefinder:** This just got interesting.

**Twilight Princess has logged on**

**Noble Beast has logged on**

**Lonewolf has logged on**

**Lonewolf:** What is this place?

**Bloodseeker:** Nabooru??

**Lonewolf:** RIKKU, HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE LAST HEIST PULLED ON KOUME AND KOTAKE!!

**Noble Beast:** Who are you Lonewolf??

**Lonewolf:** Nabooru sage of spirit, I helped out your ancestor Link.

**Twilight Princess:** Remember Link, we meet her before at the mirror chamber with the other sages.

**Bloodseeker:** Hey mind waiting for this, because there's a really good fight going on right now.

**Pureblood:** At least she spoke out your nature Zero.

**Emohalfvampire:** Shut up vampire!

**Crossinglight:** Please calm down both of you!

**Emohalfvampire:** Your nothing but a freak of nature!!

**Seekinglight:** Congratulation's you just guessed what you are ROFL!!

**Bloodseeker:** Burn! ROFL!!

**Emohalfvampire:** I'M OUT OF THIS STUPID PLACE, GOOD NIGHT!!

**Everyone has logged off**

--

Hoped ya liked it, please review folks!


	12. Filter Bypass

**I own nothing at all people, but this will get crazy after all the fanfics I read that was insane.**

**Angsty Prince has logged on**

**Goth Queen has logged on**

**Angsty Prince:** I think we're the only ones on Mai

**Goth Queen:** Hey Zuko wanna do something?

**A few hours later**

**Cherry Blossom:** No more for the love all that is living!!

**Firestarter has thrown up on Monkeyman**

**Monkeyman: AXEL I'M GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU FOR THAT!!**

**Firestarter has ran away in pure terror of Monkeyman**

**Angsty Prince:** What the hell was that all about, and why wasn't I censored?

**Stonegirl:** Shikamaru bypassed the filter by hacking into to it and removing it

**Goth Queen:** When did you get on?

**Stonegirl:** I was on, but I was away during that thing you did luckily

**Seekinglight:** Somebody please call the hospital, because Rikku just puked and fainted over what happen with Zuko and Mai

**Bloodseeker:** IAHJKLAFHASDILGHAERILGHIOERPUQTHYUIPGEHJKDL;SGHJLAGHSDFJLAHYIWUTUIGHLKJSGHJKLS

**Firestarter:** Wtf?

**Stonegirl:** That probably means some guy who tried to rape her is getting killed by her

**Blindbandit:** I wonder what Azula's doing

**Psychopath:** THERE ONCE WAS A HORSE NAMED SIHGSJILGDJKGHSFKLGHSDFLARUAWIRYH!!

**Everyone:** **WTH?!**

**Blindbandit:** I don't want to know why she freakin did that!

**Heartreborn:** This just got creepy

**Deadlydarkness:** I just now got on here, and I already think that this is as stupid as Beast Boys jokes

**Bloodseeker:** Mai and Zuko, go get freakin counciling that was just distrubing!!

**Psychopath:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Desertblade:** That was distrubing, really distrubing...

**Angsty Prince:** AZULA DON'T TOUCH THAT!!

**Chatroom disconnected**

"**(BLEEP)** YOU AZULA!!" shouted Rikku.

"Anybody got the number for anger management classes, and the looney bin?" I asked.

"On it already, freakin Azula destroying the chatroom." answered Charity.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU WEIRD MEN MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" screamed Azula.

**Chatroom reconnected**

**(Hit The Floor Starts playing)** **I don't own LP either**

**Monkeyman: **YEAH!!

**Bloodseeker: **Shut up Saix you dumb ass

**Vampiric Reaper:** Hey Rikku how bout another date?

**Deadly Shadows has logged on**

**Deadly Shadows:** Get... Away... From... My... Girlfriend

**Bloodseeker:** Who the hell are you, and since when am I your girlfriend?!

**Deadly Shadows:** My name is Lightning remember? (AN: Just his nickname, his real name is unknown lol)

**Bloodseeker:** Sorry Hidan, but I'm taken

**Music switches to Riot (I don't own Three Days Grace)**

**Unfortunatesouls & Papercrane has logged on**

**Bloodseeker:** Nice theme...

**Psychopath: MAKING YOUR HEART STOP!**

**Bloodseeker:** Shut the hell up Azula!

**Psychopath: MAKE ME!**

**Stonegirl:** Somebody call the cops already!

**Fireshark: DAMN YOU CHARITY!**

**Fireshark has been muted**

**Seekinglight:** This is getting insane..

**Water Dragon has logged on**

**Water Dragon: ROSE HAS GONE INSANE SHE'S KILLING THE STUDIO AUDIENCE!**

**Bloodseeker:** ROFL!

**Stonegirl:** ENOUGH WITH THE CRAZINESS ALREADY!

**Tetsaiga has logged on**

**Tetsaiga: HELP KOGAS TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!!**

**Bloodseeker:** What the hell?

**Seekinglight:** I don't even wanna know

**Firestarter:** I always knew Koga wasn't straight

**Vampiric Reaper: SCREW THIS I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**

**Bloodseeker:** No you won't, if you try I'LL CUT YOU INTO SO MANY PIECES YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK YOU INSANE IMMORTAL!!

**Vampiric Reaper: OO**

**Everyone: OO**

**Bloodseeker:** Sorry

**Seekinglight:** Alright time to log so Rikku can go to anger management

**Bloodseeker: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!**

**Deadly Shadows:** HIDAN I'LL FREAKIN KILL YOU FOR THIS!

**Vampiric Reaper has flee in pure terror!**

--

**Please review folks, and sorry for the long wait**


	13. Rosario Vampire Has Entered

**I own nothing from this at all folks**

**Psychopath has logged on**

**Bloodseeker:** Great me and Azula are the only two on...

**Deadly Shadows:** Not quite, I've been here for awhile too.

**Blind Bandit:** I've been online too, and Rikku why is it that every time Hidan comes on you end up hurting someone?

**Bloodseeker:** Unless you want to see me murder someone, I have to hit something, or someone Toph

**Unfortunate Souls and Paper Crane has logged on**

**Unfortunate Souls:** Tobi stop hitting me already!

**Good Boy:** But, I like to hit you though!

**Mangekyo Eyes has been hit on by Yaoilover**

**Mangekyo Eyes: O.O**

**Hebi has attacked Yaoilover**

**Hebi lover:** GO OROCHIMARU!

**Bloodseeker:** That's it Azula, time for you to meet your fans

**Psychopath has been maimed by fans**

**Angsty Prince:** SHE'S FINALLY DEAD!!

**Circus Freak:** Actually she's just being maimed, Azula's still alive lol

**Goth Queen:** I really hate Azula!

**Psychopath has returned from the hospital**

**What's Up People has started playing**

**Creepy Gothic Psycho has logged on**

**I Love Apples has logged on**

**Kira has logged on**

**Shinigami Eyes has logged on**

**Goth Queen:** I hate my life...

**Kira:** Time to kill MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Bloodseeker:** SHUT THE **(BLEEP!)** UP!

**Stonegirl:** I turned the filters back on so sorry Rikku

**Panda:** Why is my name Panda?

**Seekinglight:** I ran out of ideas, sorry L

**Creepy Gothic Psycho:** Why's my name this?

**Bloodseeker:** Because I hate you

**Stonegirl has socked Bloodseeker upside the head**

**Bloodseeker:** CHARITY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR **(BLEEP!)**

**Shinigami Eyes:** ...

**Seekinglight:** I don't know them...

**Shinigami Eyes:** I don't blame you, your sisters appear to be idiots

**Seekinglight:** Try living with them...

**Panda:** Your grades appear to be horrible in math through out your school years, but your 8th grade year you passed, but failed tech.

**Stonegirl:** YOU READ OUR FIRST SISTERS GRADES?!

**Seekinglight:** WHAT THE HECK L, I'M NOT EVEN IN JAPAN AND YOU THINK I'M KIRA?

**Panda:** You show some Kira like qualities actually.

**Bloodseeker:** This dudes a total perfectionist, he evens end his sentences with periods, and what's with the freaking censoring?

**Stonegirl:** It's to add some more comedy if possible

**Ice Princess has logged on**

**Vampire Dreams has logged on**

**Perv Werewolf has logged on**

**Only Human has logged on**

**Air Head has logged on**

**Air Head:** I hate you

**Bloodseeker:** Who are you guys, or girls?

**Perv Werewolf:** Gin

**Vampire Dreams:** I'm Moka

**Ice Princess:** Mizore

**Air Head:** Kurumu

**Only Human:** Tsukune

**Seekinglight: **L if you read anybody else grades then I'm banning you

**Panda:** Sorry I like to keep close tabs on people especially with the Kira case.

**Icy has logged on**

**Hotness has logged on**

**Seekinglight:** Looks like 2 more OC's have joined

**Icy:** We just discovered this today...

**Bloodseeker:** Okay I have an idea since we have no idea what you look like send pics

**Icy and Hotness have uploaded pics**

**Air Head has gotten a nose bleed from Hotness's pictures**

**Ice Princess:** Icy, who are you, and what exactly are you?

**Icy:** L I'm not really the killer, but my name is Kira, and I'm an Ice Golem

**Panda:** Before Mizore says anything, thanks for letting me know ahead of time.

**Kira has logged off**

**Creepy Psycho Goth has logged off**

**Shinigami Eyes:** They probably logged off thinking that your going to kill them, or to laugh at what you said Kira

**Icy:** Meh, not many think monsters exist, Shinigami are kind of proof right?

**Shinigami Eyes:** Right, I guess I better log off since Misa has to go

**Shinigami Eyes has logged off**

**Ice Princess:** I think their still online watching, and Icy are you single?

**Air Head:** Hotness is better looking than him so I'll let you have Icy

**Vampire Dreams:** This is getting creepy

**Bloodseeker:** Agreed...

**Hotness:** What nobody wants to know what I am?

**Air Head:** Okay, who's Hotness and what are you?

**Hotness:** Names Kai, I'm a werewolf

**Perv Werewolf:** Anyone care to join me for a stroll?

**Seekinglight:** More like peeping you freaking peeping tom

**Air Head:** I'm Kurumu, and I'm a succubus

**Ice Princess:** I'm Mizore, and I'm a Ice Maiden

**Panda:** Well I'm honestly not surprised at these circumstances that monsters even exist.

**Vampire Dreams:** I'm obviously a vampire

**Only Human:** I'm pretty much human

**Bloodseeker:** Our chat room became a freaking matchmaker service...

**Unfortunate Souls:** Back, although I'm creeped out by what Kisame was doing to Orochimaru

**Paper Crane:** You mean when they both started making out right in front of every one?

**Everyone: O.O**

**Immortal Scythe:** MUST KILL MYSELF, DAMMIT WHY'D I HAVE TO BE IMMORTAL!

**Bloodseeker:** Here let me help jackass

**Bloodseeker has cut Immortal Scythes eyes out and chopped his head off**

**Deadly Shadows:** Serves that **(bleep!)** right for trying to steal my girlfriend...

**Seekinglight:** Your both starting to creep me out

**Bloodseeker:** I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU FOR THIS CHARITY!

**Stonegirl:** Uh oh, time to log out every one!

--

**AN: How was it?**

**Rikku: Mediocre**

**Charity: Pretty good, although some of the jokes are bad**

**AN: Well next week we'll have some more surprise OC's from my latest story I'm working on right now**

**Charity & Rikku: Please review, excuse us while we beat Gin up like a pinata**

**Gin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (GETS WHACKED)**


	14. Graveyard Shift Antics

**I own nothing**

**Bloodseeker: **Why does Deidara yell out art is a bang anyways?

**Thunder:** Because he got fucked by Sasori

**Puppet Bandit:** I DID NOT FUCK DEIDARA!

**ILoveTobi: **DAMN IT HE DID NOT SLEEP WITH ME WHATS WITH YOU AND THIS?

**Paper Crane: **Then why did me and Pein here loud noises coming from your room?

**Unfortunate Souls: **I'm going to kill you for SCARRING ME FOR LIFE BY BEING NAKED WHEN YOU CAME OUT!

**Mangekyo Eyes: **Join the club...

**ILoveTobi: **Someone kill me now...

**Bloodseeker: **I'd do it, but I enjoy watching you suffer

**Blind Bandit: **As much as you like watching Emo Prince and Goth Queen scream when you show them preppy shows?

**T****he Undying Mage: **Where's Negi at he's dead when I get a hold of him!

**Bloodseeker: **EVANGELINE'S ON THE INTERNET THE WORLDS ENDING!

**Stonegirl: **Once again we got another lady with as much murderous intent as Tsunade with a hang over

**Frog Sage: **Don't remind me...

**Gambler Queen: **JIRAYA YOUR DEAD FOR GETTING INTO MY STASH AGAIN!

**Frog Sage: **HAVE MERCY!

**Frog Sage is running from Gambler Queen**

**Plantman: **Why is it that they both act like immature kids when they're in their forties or fifties?

**Stonegirl: **Because they secretly love each other and make out behind everyone's backs...

**Unfortunate Souls: **DAMN IT DEIDARA YOUR DEAD FOR DOING IT AGAIN SO START RUNNING NOW!

**ILoveTobi is running from Unfortunate Souls**

**Paper Crane: **I got nothing to say about this one...

**Lions Barrage: **I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU MUAHAHAHAHA

**Bloodseeker: **When your fag ass grows a mini me come talk to me...

**Stonegirl: **Rikku don't make me get the box...

**Bloodseeker: **Hey I was saying the truth he is dickless!

**Ink Painter: **I thought that was Naruto

**Thunder: **Sasuke is more dickless than Marly

**Flowerman: **I'M NOT DICKLESS!

**Bloodseeker: **You plant flowers, how is that not what you say your not?

**Flowerman is throwing a hissy fit**

**Emo Kid: **Why am I called Emo Kid again?

**Stonegirl: **Because Bookworm doesn't fit you Zexion

**Psychopath: **If I wasn't under house arrest...

**Mangekyo Eyes: **You'd what stalk your ex boyfriend?

**Lions Barrage: **COME ON FIGHT ME BITCHES FIGHT ME!

**Bloodseeker has sent Lions Barrage to the loony bin**

**Bloodseeker: **Owned

**Lions Barrage has broke out**

**Bloodseeker: **Damn it

**Lions Barrage: **DIE MOTHER FUCKER DIE!

**Bloodseeker: **THATS MY LINE!

**Bloodseeker has sent Lions Barrage to the hospital**

**Stonegirl: **Note to self: Send Rikku to Anger Management again

**Tenseiga: **Why?

**Stonegirl: **Because she lost it

**Circus Freak: **What happened to Xenmas anyways?

**Thunder: ***Coughs* Mansex

**Mansex: LARXENE!**

**Thunder: **Not my fault Mansex

**Emo Kid: **SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ!

**Bloodseeker: **Dude shut the heck up!

**Stonegirl: **Yeah Ang is trying to sleep right now!

**Vampiric Reaper: **How about me and you go out Rikku?

**Bloodseeker: **In your dreams

**Stonegirl: **I think Sasori recovered from me dumping him after discovering my boyfriends alive

**Pale Flower: **Y-yeah he did if he went after Deidara

**Seeking Light: **What the hell just happened?

**Goth Queen: **Nothing except total randomness and Rikku hog tying Sasuke in a straight jacket

**Seeking Light: **I guess I can trust you guys with the graveyard shift if it was the usual

**Seeking Light has logged off**

**Paper Crane: **Its late now kids, maybe you should go to sleep like your sister is...

**Bloodseeker: **No thanks we're cool awake

**Avatar: **But we aren't Rikku...

**Bloodseeker: **Dude its cool just try to have fun for awhile longer

**Blind Bandit: **Might as well do it Twinkle toes

**Avatar: **Fine

**Stonegirl: **So what exactly shall we do now?

**Psychopath has been sent to prison for house arrest violation**

**Bloodseeker: **ROFL

**Stonegirl: **She deserved that one

**Emo Kid: **This a helluva lot better than what happened when Xenmas decided to throw that house party

**T****hunder: **I remember that one, nobody even stayed awake through out the whole thing because it was too boring

**B****loodseeker: **I recorded the whole thing too!

**Thunder: **Give me a copy later of it

**Pale Flower: **C-can we go to sleep now before my father wake up

**Bloodseeker: **Fine go ahead...**  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for being so late on it**


End file.
